The Family Jewels
by RaptorFeet21
Summary: Dino-Rang is a simple dinosaur. He's got amazing friends, the best girlfriend ever, handsome good looks, and he's a hero in Skylands to boot. He doesn't ask much and is okay tagging along Chop Chop's adventures. But when a clue could possibly lead to a hidden treasure that's haunted Dino-Rang's past, he'll find that he's taking the lead with the most oddball characters he's met.


"I could use some cover!" Dino-Rang roared over the sound of large pink explosions. He never thought someone named _The Frolicking Fright_ would be such a threat.

"Got my hands tied mate!" Snap Shot retorted firing multiple arrows at the aboding figure that was trying to murder his band of heroes. Without hitting a single mark, the crocagator was forced to roll to the side from an incoming blob of pink goop.

The Frolicking Fright cackled, "BWAHAHAHA! You nutcases think you can stop me? Eat this!" The maniacal spell punk had turned himself into the weirdest monster Dino-Rang thought he had ever seen. A bright pink hood was pulled back to reveal the spell punks oddly square head. Rainbow jelly like appendages emerged through the sleeves. Underneath was a similar jelly like substance that based the crazed monstrosity. The spell punks voice was high pitched, gravely, and above all, intensely annoying.

Dino-Rang leaped from behind his cover, a large stone pillar, and flung his trusty boomerangs and the behemoth to do some damage. The Frolicking Fright took hardly any notice from the fight to flick both of the boomerangs aside as if they were plastic toys. The spell punk turned and smiled evilly at Dino-Rang. The dinosaur returned the smiled, but much more sheepishly. SLAM! Dino-Rang's head began to ring after being jabbed with such ferocity he stuck to the wall in a small crater his body had made. "Ouch" he heaved before falling face first into the ground.

Dino-Rang looked up just in time to see a swift slash and one of the Frolicking Fright's arms fall to the floor. As easily as the jellied arm had been severed, it grew back in an instant. Chop Chop, the leader of Dino-Rang's team and one of his closest friends sighed at a failed attempt to find any sort of weak point. He gave a glance to Dino-Rang. "Come on, dragon face. I thought you could do this for hours" he chuckled, leaping back into action. Dino-Rang painfully got up and dusted himself off.

"Days even!" he called back. "Now where did my boomerangs go?" Dino-Rang placed a hand on the ground and felt the small vibrations of his trusty weapons tapping on the other side of the jellied monster. Using his stone fists he was able to place the earth hands under the boomerangs and move them across the floor back to him. In no time the wooden boomerangs scuttled to a stop at his feet. He picked them up and then a small thought entered his brain. "And don't call me dragon!"

He pushed a small button on his boomerangs and placed them on the top of his hands. Wooden gears inside the boomerangs began to shift and contorted the weapons to conform around the dinosaur's knuckles. After a couple of seconds, the boomerangs had transformed into wooden spiked knuckles. He banged his spikes together and shouted, "Alright bub, I'm gonna bash yah to a pulp!" Then, Dino-Rang jumped at the Frolicking Fright. The spell punk's reflexes were surprisingly fast as in that immediate moment he turned and grabbed Dino-Rang out of midair. The feeling of being squeezed by a large jelly hand felt kind of humiliating. The Frolicking Fright spun back around to see a leaping Pop Fizz in beast form, arms wide about to make a swipe at the colorful beast. Without missing a beat, Pop Fizz was grabbed too and the shock of being stopped made him return to his adorable gremlin self.

After an odd whiff from Pop Fizz's nostrils he groaned. "Wow, for someone who looks kind of delicious, you sure do stink!"

The Frolicking Fright cackled again. "That's my aroma, Fish in a barrel! New by villain scent weekly."

Pop Fizz and Dino-Rang looked at each other confused. "Villains have scents?" they said in unison. Without an answer (that Pop Fizz really wanted) the Frolicking Fright reared his arms back, and then slammed his hands together making a dino-gremlin sandwich. The two toppled to the floor after being let go and rolled to the side. The Frolicking Fright turned to his right to grab Snap Shot out of midair who was trying to sneak attack the monster while he was occupied with his companions. With no luck, he was tossed in to the air as a jellied arm transformed into a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" the spell punk shouted and swung to connect his bat arm with the crocagator. With a loud THUD and Snap Shot's eyes widening from a hit to the gut, the poor water trap master collided with Dino-Rang and Pop Fizz. In one large Skylander clump, the three rolled into the wall and untangled themselves.

Chop Chop saw his chance and slid the base of the smell punk. He drove his sword into the jelly base and swung to both sides, disconnecting it to the cloak of the spell punk. Then he gave a back kick to the base sending it cleanly out to the side from under the Frolicking Fright. However what he failed to notice was a jelly hand behind him and as soon as he kicked the base, he was shoved under the spell punk as he fell onto him trapping him under his cloak. His muffled robotic voice called out from inside the nightmare that could have been a spell punks robe, "Uhh. Hey guys? Little help here."

The trio that was safely outside a spell punk cloak groggily got up. That's when Dino-Rang noticed a small badge that had a pinwheel of the rainbow attached to the Frolicking Fright's robe. "Hey, maybe the badge" he pointed to what could possibly be his weak point.

Snap Shot followed his pal's finger. "Yeah, I've heard of a small spell punk society that has been using badges to enhance their powers. We got a few of those into Cloud Cracker prison last week. It's worth a shot."

"Consider it done!" Pop Fizz cheered removing a turquoise potion from his bag and downed it in one swig. After a couple of seconds, and some added jitters from the gremlin, Pop Fizz jumped into plain view of the Frolicking Fright and stuck his tongue out. "Hey pinky! Your mom is probably ugly"

For the first time since the gang had been trying to catch this weirdo, The Frolicking Fright frowned.

"Hey! My mother is a wonderful woman!" he snarled.

"I actually heard she's a snot eating butt muncher" Pop Fizz retorted. In an angered howl, the spell punk slammed his fist straight onto the teasing gremlin he did not move at all. With closer inspection, he saw that although his fist had slammed on the ground, Pop Fizz was unmoved. He was not _in_ his hand so much as somehow he was going _through_ his hand. Confused and with a temper steadily rising, the Frolicking Fright slammed his fist down on Pop Fizz again. Yet with the same result, Pop Fizz simply grinned back.

"You know, I also heard she was a crusty fart snorter" Pop Fizz belittled again.

"Shut up!" the spell punk roared with a loud SLAM from his fist hitting the ground again.

"And also a fat," SLAM "big-nosed" SLAM "wart covered" SLAM "pee drinker" SLAM.

As Pop Fizz kept the monster occupied, Snap Shot and Dino-Rang had moved to a higher level in the large, almost castle like, stone barn house where they had chased the Frolicking Fright. Snap Shot removed an arrow from his quiver, tied a rope to it, and shot it to a pillar across the barn. After tying his own end to the pillar beside him, the rope tightened directly above the increasingly annoying spell punk.

"A'ight mate, we need a plan" Snap Shot proposed.

Dino-Rang took a boomerang in hand and made a running start towards the rope. "Here's the plan: improvise"

Snap Shot reached his hand out "Wait!" but with no luck, Dino-Rang had jumped onto the rope and began sliding down, clinging on to his boomerang. Calculating for momentum (or as Dino-Rang prefers it as 'winging it') he fell from the rope directly onto the spell punks head. Snap Shot sighed, "Improvising is not a plan" he said while using his traptanium sword as a zip line to join his teammate.

The Frolicking Fright shrieked. "Hey! Get off me! Get off my head!" he flailed about. He swatted the top of his head aimlessly and constantly missing the dinosaur that had put himself just out of reach. The spell punk flung his head around while Dino-Rang clung to the back of his cloak for dear life.

"Woohoo! Now this is a rodeo!" Dino-Rang bellowed as he was swung from side to side.

Snap Shot swung his legs back and forth until he got enough momentum to swing from under the rope to on top of it; now sliding down with his feet. When he felt his crocagator instinct kick in, he leapt up in the air, while twisting to face The Frolicking Fright. He did a backflip as he started descending and as he passed the spell punks chest, he plucked the badge from the spell punk's cloak. He then landed on the ground kneeling and looking just plain awesome.

Before realizing what had happened, the Frolicking Fright's arms burst to show the spell punk's usual small clammy hands and he shrunk down to the normal size. Chop Chop somehow burst out from under the spell punk, toppling to the floor. Dino-Rang got off his head and walked next to Snap Shot. The water trap master flicked the badge up and Dino-Rang caught it. "Show off" was all he said.

Snap Shot took out a purple traptanium crystal and stuck it to the bright pink spell punk. Within seconds the Frolicking Fright whirled around the room until he was sucked into the crystal unable to escape. "Well, there's that. No more Frolicking Fright"

The small, purple crystal buzzed and glowed. "The Frolicking Fright will live on! You can't defeat- ahh who am I kidding. Can you guys just let me out!"

"Well sure thing!" Snap Shot replied.

"Pleeeaaase I'm begging you to – wait really?" the spell punk called from inside his traptanium cell.

"Sure thing, as soon as we get to a comfy bed for you to use in Cloudcracker Prison." Snap Shot said.

"Aww come on!"

Dino-Rang approached Chop Chop who had managed to sit up. The dinosaur offered a hand to his friend. Chop Chop eagerly took it and was lifted to his feet. "The things I've seen man. So much brightness and colors, but at the same time so much darkness." He mumbled. Dino-Rang chuckled.

"Glad to have you back" he said as he gave a hardy pat on the back.

Pop Fizz was doing a long victory dance and even did a surprisingly impressive moon walk to prove his point. "You know Pop, you seem pretty excited over this victory than usual" Chop Chop said.

"That's because Roller Brawl owes me one hundred gold pieces" Pop Fizz hooted.

"And why does she owe you money?" Chop Chop asked, almost immediately regretting his inquiry.

"Because she said I would cry 5 times during this capture and I only cried 3 times" he finished his victory dance in a disco-esque pose with a finger pointing in a diagonal. Chop Chop laughed and gave Pop Fizz a nice tussle of his blue fur. "Hey hey, you know I don't like that!" Pop Fizz said trying to swat away the robot's hand.

"I know" Chop Chop said and yanked a tuft of blue hair.

"YEEOUCH!" Pop Fizz screamed and a reactive tear started to fall down his cheek.

"Oooo, that's four. Better be careful you don't stub your toe on the way back"

Dino-Rang and Snap Shot started to enjoy all of the offers the Frolicking Fright was making to be released. "I promise, no more pink explosions, or I could use them for good! What about all the villains that help the Skylanders now?"

"Now you see, all of them spent time in Cloudcracker Prison. So if you do the same and still want to help out we can work something out" Snap Shot said while mouthing to Dino-Rang 'not in a million years'.

"Okay, what about gold? You guys need that right? For your upgrades and stuff?!" the Frolicking Fright pleaded.

"Well, we can find our own treasure mate. Thanks for the offer though" Dino-Rang chuckled.

"Wait, you, the green one right? You're Australian, right? I think I know something right up your alley!"

Dino-Rang gave a glance to Snap Shot who simply shrugged. "Oh, what the hey, try me!"

"Okay, it's this ancient treasure I heard of from a band of wolf pirates. Something about ruby dingoes or something along those lines"

"We don't have ruby dingoes mate. You done?"

"WAIT wait wait wait wait. Okay, not ruby dingoes, more of I think it was," Dino-Rang took a second to give Snap Shot another look that said 'this guy is an idiot', "Actually, it was more of, what was it, diamond boomerangs?"

Dino-Rang's pupils dilated and he dropped his boomerangs. _It couldn't be, how could some oddball like this know where they are._ "You mean the Twin Diamond Boomerangs?" he asked.

"Yeah! Those are the ones! It's in a big stash by the wolf pirates-"

"Yeah, shut up, just for one second mate" Dino-Rang said. He clasped his hands together and brought his pointer fingers to his lips in thought. After a couple of seconds, his eyes bouncing inside his eyelids he finally said, "If we let you out can we expect any trouble from you and your full help in finding the boomerangs?"

"Of course!-"

Snap Shot pressed a hand on Dino-Rang's chest, dropped the crystal, and pushed his friend aside. Chop Chop and Pop Fizz joined them. "Woah there mate, you can't honestly be considering letting him out for a simple pile of gold, or for some decked out boomerangs!"

"That's the thing, they're not just decked out boomerangs. I have been searching for them for years and years, even before I became a Skylander. It's the one thing more important to me than saving the world"

Pop Fizz laughed, "Yeah, and what would that be"

Dino-Rang looked at the small gremlin straight in the eye. "Finding my family"

…

…

…

…

…

"So are you gonna let me out?"

Dino-Rang turned, "SHUT UP!"


End file.
